


[PODFIC] Not David Bowie

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [24]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joan walks into the brownstone, she nearly garrottes herself on a skein of yarn strung across the hall.</p><p>A podfic of Paperclipbitch's wonderful story</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Not David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not david bowie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752208) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



   
Title: Not David Bowie  
Original text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/752208)  
Fandom: Elementary  
Rating: Gen/PG - no pairing  
Length: 11:48  
Stunt knitting by the reader :-)

[Direct download link (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/vdsg/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+Reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2BWriter%253A%2BPaperclipbitch%2B-%2BNot%2BDavid%2BBowie.mp3)

Or listen to it streamed, right here: 


End file.
